Doppelganger
by TBAChikita
Summary: Dr. Vincent Lurie sees a ghost (wip)
1. Shadow People

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. None of this is mine. This font? Not mine. Please don't sue me, k?  
  
A/N: Spoilers? Yup! Mostly from Season 4's "Butterflied."  
  
CH.1:  
  
He blinked, and rubbed his eyes as she walked down the frozen food aisle right past him. His heart went to his stomach, and his mind raced with excitement and revulsion. Dr. Vincent Lurie stared at the tall brunette who was calmly walking away from him.  
  
"Debbie?" He spoke, but the name was a mere whisper on his lips as the woman walked away. He stood still a moment longer, but then felt possessed to find this women. His mind needed to know if she was real. Flesh and blood, and not some specter hounding him from the grave. He walked briskly down the rows of food, glancing down each one for any sign of her. He was about to give up, when he saw her standing in line at the check-out. She was real enough. Breathing, walking around, buying groceries; a sickening mixture of pain, desire, and rejection incarnate standing there before him. He looked down at his few items, and quickly made his way to the check-out behind her.  
  
Sara turned to the side as a man joined her in line. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him. He was nice-looking enough. She grinned at him as she noted his items; an avocado and an onion. She certainly hoped they went with something else. He returned her smile with a tentative one of his own.  
  
"Hi. Did you find everything ok today?" The teenaged cashier cheerfully asked Sara.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She handed the girl a twenty, got her change, and grabbed her bags. When she turned again, the man was still staring at her. He had a sort of forlorn puppy-dog thing going on. It hit Sara as odd, but not creepy. He acted like he recognized her. Sara shrugged it off, and headed for her car.  
  
Lurie made it out to the lot just in time to see Sara getting in to her Civic. He memorized her plate number, and made his way to his Mercedes; uncertain what he meant to do with the information. This girl wasn't Debbie. The resemblance was uncanny, but it was just that. A resemblance. She was no guilt-inspired apparition. Guilt. That was something he hadn't quite experienced yet. In his gut his actions still felt justified. Regret was closer to how he felt. Regret over having lost control of himself, of the situation. He started his car, and drove home. 


	2. A Night Out

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. None of this is mine. This font? Not mine. Please don't sue me, k?  
  
A/N: Spoilers? Yup! Mostly from Season 4's "Butterflied."  
  
CH.2:  
  
Sara placed her grocery bags on her counter. It had been another long night. She hadn't yet gotten used to being on 'vacation.' She wasn't sure she could call it that seeing as how it had been forced upon her by Grissom after her DUI incident. Today, however, she was going to try to make the best of it. She bought a nice selection of food to celebrate. After a shower, and some sleep, she was going to attempt a night of relaxation; a home-cooked dinner, and a visit to watch Warrick DJ. She swore she'd come watch him the next time he DJ'd. She hadn't expected him to hold her to it, but was pleased he thought of her. Nick was stopping into the club before shift along with Catherine so it would be almost like a pre-shift dinner on a normal day. Except for the fact that she'd be left alone once they went off to work. Warrick would still be there, but he'd be busy playing to a full house of dancing fools. Who knows. After enough liquor she might just dance along with them. As she had adamantly explained to Grissom, she didn't have a drinking problem. It had been a one time thing. A lapse of judgment. She even intended on taking a cab tonight just in case.  
  
Sometimes she just needed a few beers to help her sleep. She refused to believe she was the only one on night shift that drank a few beers after work. And who was he to tell her how to live her life? He lost his rights to her after-hours life when he started treating her like his whipping boy at work. Sara felt her throat tightening at the thought of how far things had deteriorated between the two of them. The nicest he'd been to her had been when he drove her home from the station. Then he ruined it by demanding she take time off, and implying that she was an alcoholic. She didn't have a problem. Grissom was the one with the class 'A' case of denial. Sara thrust the carton of rice milk into her fridge roughly. Her temper was rising, and she had no intention of letting Grissom ruin her day. After everything was put away, she made her way to the shower, and then off to bed. Tonight she would unwind. She would show her colleagues and friends that she was fine.  
  
===  
  
"She said she was coming." Nick grinned as he pulled a chair out for Catherine and then himself.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it. I hope she does though. What possessed her to take a vacation anyhow? Is she sick?" Catherine's curiosity was piqued.  
  
"Whoa! Wait a sec! You didn't hear? I thought you were always the first to get all the lab gossip." Nick was grinning ear to ear at the prospect of having learned something so huge before Catherine.  
  
"Spill it, Stokes! Before this club becomes our next crime scene." She kicked him under the table as the waitress came for their orders. "I'll have an iced tea with lemon."  
  
"Coffee. Thanks." Nick smiled at the girl as she jotted the drinks down, blushing.  
  
"I mean it, Nicky. Tell me or you die here and now." Catherine scooted closer so as not to miss a word in the loud club.  
  
"OK. But don't get on her case over this. My buddy was on duty over at the station, and heard the whole thing. We were all drinking that night, and we all shouldn't have been driving, to be fair." Nick still felt guilty over the matter.  
  
Catherine's eyes went wide.  
  
"She got pulled over? Oh, man! How far over was she? Did they let her off?"  
  
"She would've been canned if they hadn't. She was barely over, so they cut her loose. . .then they called Grissom. Apparently, he came and got her, then forced her to take some time off."  
  
Catherine sat back, letting this information soak in. Wow. Grissom was in deep trouble with Sara. Catherine tried not to smirk. She didn't dislike Sara. She was glad that Sara was being made to take some time off though. The girl needed time away from the labs. She pondered what someone like Sara did to unwind.  
  
"Hey, guys." Sara came up behind them, causing Catherine to jump. "Sorry." Sara laughed, and took a seat beside Nick.  
  
"Glad you could make it, Sar." Nick patted her on the back, and motioned the waitress back over to take Sara's drink order.  
  
"I'll have an electric lemonade." Sara grinned at the waitress's confused expression. "They'll know what it is." Sara assured her, as the girl walked away.  
  
"So, how's vacation treating you, Sara?" Catherine leaned over the table to avoid yelling.  
  
"Kind of boring so far. Hopefully, Warrick will make tonight more fun." Sara was actually feeling good.  
  
"Yeah. We'll have to try to embarrass him. Either of you ever been a groupy?"  
  
"Why are you looking at me for?" Catherine gave him a look of mock disgust. "Once in the eighties, but just for a few cities." She winked at him when he thought she was being serious.  
  
Both Sara and Nick burst out laughing. Across the room, Vincent Lurie stands in the corner taking in the site of her. Her. This women. This Sara Sidle. It had been so simple to track her down from her license plates back to her home. He couldn't help himself. She was beautiful, and alive, and so close to him now. He glared at Nick for sitting beside her. Touching her back. He suddenly hated this man for being so close to her. Lurie leaned against the cold wall, studying Sara's features. So very like Debbie's. Yet the eyes seemed to lack the spark he remembered. This version was so much more subdued than Debbie. There seemed to be a serene calmness about Sara. Lurie was drawn to it. Yet he remained distant. Now was the wrong time. 


	3. The only thing more abundant than H & He

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. None of this is mine. This font? Not mine. Please don't sue me, k?  
  
A/N: Spoilers? Yup! Mostly from Season 4's "Butterflied."  
  
CH.3:  
  
"WoooHoooooo! Mix it up, Mr. DJ!" Nick hooted as Warrick took his place in the booth.  
  
"I'm gonna get you, Man." Warrick mouthed at him while shaking his head. He waved to Catherine and Sara as well, thrilled his friends had stopped by to watch him work his musical magic.  
  
After about a half an hour, Catherine nudged Nick.  
  
"Time to go, Nicky. Duty calls." Catherine waved to Warrick to let him know they were leaving. He nodded, and smiled.  
  
"Aw, man. I was just making some serious eye-contact with that waitress." Nick smiled at the girl at the bar, who in turn, waved to him. Catherine rolled her eyes, and grabbed his arm.  
  
"C'mon, Romeo. Glad you came out tonight, Sara. This was fun. Gimme a call if you want to go for drinks some time, or shopping." Catherine meant it too. She had had fun chatting with Sara. It was actually a relief on some level to know the mighty Sara Sidle was only human like the rest of them. There's always farther to fall when you're up on a pedestal.  
  
"Drinks sound good some time. Good luck tonight." Sara waved as they left. To her surprise, she was sad to see them leave. She looked up at the DJ booth to see Warrick swaying to the beat with his eyes closed. She envied him. She doubted she could ever get up in front of a group like this, and just let loose. She looked around the crowded room for a waitress to get another drink. The idea of waded through the swaying mob of club-goers didn't quite appeal to her. As she was about to get up, the waitress came, and placed a fresh drink in front of her.  
  
"Thanks, but I didn't order this." She looked at the bright green drink questioningly.  
  
The waitress smiled at her appreciatively.  
  
"It's from the cute older guy over there at the bar." The girl pointed out Lurie who in turn raised his own glass to her, and smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Sara smiled to the waitress, and accepted the drink.  
  
"Don't thank me. He's hot for a 'Hefner'." The waitress winked before headed back to her work.  
  
"It's not often I run into the same beautiful face twice." Lurie took a seat across the table from Sara, and smiled. Only he knew of his words' double meaning.  
  
"Thanks for the drink." She took a cautious sip before drinking more deeply. It was good.  
  
"What is this? It's really good." Sara grinned at him. He really was quite good looking. He reminded her a little of Grissom. The thought amused her. Grissom would never be caught dead in a night club.  
  
"It's a Midori sour. It's got Midori melon liquor, whiskey sour, and Sprite in it. It's one of my favorites." He smiled at her. She really was quite striking. "My name's Vincent, by the way." He reached out a hand.  
  
"Sara. Nice to meet you, Vincent." She shook his hand. Maybe her first night out in eons would be memorable after all.  
  
"What brings you to the 'Neon Lites' tonight?" Vincent was relieved she hadn't shortened his name to 'Vince.' He despised that name.  
  
"The DJ's a friend of mine from work. I came with a group of colleagues to watch him do his thing. It's not my usual scene, but I hate to break a promise." Sara shrugged.  
  
"Aw. Well, keeping promises is more important than personal comfort sometimes." He nodded. This woman was honorable. She wasn't flighty, or ditzy, or a party-monger. Lurie smiled appreciatively at her. He could just tell she had a very serious mind. He was fascinated. It was as if he was being given a second chance by fate. Only this time he was the one in charge. The fates knew his actions had been just.  
  
"It's not so bad." Sara returned his smile. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or the moment, but she felt compelled to speak openly to this man she'd only met briefly once before. "In fact, it's turned out pretty good so far."  
  
They sat, and spoke for several hours as the noisy clubs boomed around them. Warrick would occasionally cast his eyes down to see how she was doing. He smiled to himself. To him it looked like shy little Sara had found an equally shy hook-up.  
  
'Good for you, Sara.' Warrick thought to himself as he spun a new mix out onto the dance-floor.  
  
"Well, I really need to be going. This has been really nice, Vincent." Sara was genuinely happy with the turn her night had taken. This man was amazing. She felt like she was back in college during the good times.  
  
"Would you like me to call you a cab?" Vincent played things just right. No offering her a ride home the first night. No diving into his or her temptations. This game was his to play, and he would have things done in their proper order.  
  
"Thanks. That would be great."  
  
Lurie flipped open his phone, and waited for the signal to increase as they made their way out towards the entrance. As they stood waiting for her cab, Sara felt the urge to ask him for his number. She didn't have any logical reasons not to. Grissom certainly wasn't pining for her. Why should she save herself for him at risk of losing something else?  
  
"Would it be awfully forward of me to give you my card?" Vincent Lurie oozed genteel nature as he reached inside his vest pocket.  
  
"I'd like that." Sara read the card. "You're a bio-medical consultant? That must be an exciting field right now." She was impressed. Cute and smart. Not too shabby. Sara pulled her own card out, and handed it to Lurie. Why not? If he was turned off by what she did for a living, then she didn't want him anyway.  
  
"Wow. I'm impressed. A criminalist?" Lurie masked his fear well. He never imagined that she might be in law enforcement. Still, he hadn't been convicted; merely questioned.  
  
"Well, I actually went to school for physics." Sara added, for some reason feeling the urge to make herself sound more acceptable to him.  
  
"Physics? Really? That was always my favorite back at Yale. Where did you study?"  
  
"Harvard for undergrad. Cornell for grad school and for my masters."  
  
Just as Lurie was about to ask how on earth she'd ended up in law enforcement, her cab arrived.  
  
"That's me. Thanks again, Vincent. I really had a nice time." Sara smiled at him.  
  
Vincent leaned down, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Sara smiled, and got in her cab. He watched as the cab sped off towards her home. He flipped the card over in his hand. LVPD Crime Labs. So. She worked with him, the one man who seemed to understand him. He squinted at the card again. Could Sara be the one he had alluded to? If so, this conquest would be twice as sweet. 


	4. Is Human Stupidity

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. None of this is mine. This font? Not mine. Please don't sue me, k?  
  
A/N: Spoilers? Yup! Mostly from Season 4's "Butterflied." Hehehe. . .while I was writing this the S. McLachlan song "Stupid" came on. How very appropriate!  
  
CH.4:  
  
Sara stuck the business card under a magnet on her fridge. She smiled. It had been a very long time since anyone had given her their number. She tried to think that Hank didn't count. Besides, he had never really given her his number. They always just met at the movies, or at a diner someplace. Vincent was different. He was so familiar to her. She couldn't shake that feeling that she had met him before. She read his card. 'Vincent Mathers – Bio-Medical Research Consultant.' She was usually pretty good with names and faces, but she had never met a Mathers before.  
  
As she prepared to take a shower, and head in to bed, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Sidle."  
  
"Hey, Sar! Just wanted to make sure you got home safe." Nick's voice was full of amusement.  
  
"Yeah. I took a cab."  
  
"Huh. . .I just got off the phone with Warrick."  
  
Sara knew what Nick was fishing for, and grinned.  
  
"He walked me out to the curb, and waited for a cab with me. I'm alone, you perv."  
  
Nick chuckled.  
  
"Just watching your back. Glad you had a nice time. Ew. . .Grissom just gave me one of those looks. Gotta go!"  
  
Sara knew those looks all too well.  
  
"Night, Nicky." Sara sighed, and placed her phone on the counter ext to her pager. Her head was still a bit fuzzy from the drinks, but she felt good. Now for a shower and bed.  
  
Outside Sara's building, Lurie sat in his warm Mercedes looking up at her window. Straight home, and to bed alone; just like she'd said. No lies. He liked that. He wondered if she had a cat or dog, or some other means of comfort for the lonelier nights. It didn't matter. She would have him as company soon enough. He was going to make sure of that.  
  
Part of him questioned the sanity of sitting outside someone's complex in the dark. However, his motives were just. He was merely watching over her well-being. She fascinated him. He had loved watching the broad smile he knew so well spreading across her face that night, and was so pleased to see yet another difference between Sara and Debbie. A small gap in her front teeth; something the Debbie he had known would never have tolerated. She was such a snob. Nothing was ever good enough for her for very long.  
  
Lurie's hands were balled up in anger. His jaw was clinched, and he could feel his blood raging through him as his ears rang. The odd mixture of need and hate and fear was seeping back in, and he was powerless to ward it off. He started his engine, and headed home. Since the hospital had requested he leave after the whole investigation, he had plenty of time on his angry hands. Plenty of time for her. For them. He would have her again. He knew it. He just knew this was how fate was repaying him for all the pain. He turned up his AC, and sped back to his house in the suburbs.  
  
====  
  
Nick smiled as he closed his phone, and reholstered it to his belt.  
  
"Was that Sara?" Grissom looked up eagerly. He still felt the sting of her anger. He wanted her to get help. He had thought giving her time off would allow her time to deal with whatever was causing her so much stress; be it the job or something else. It was the 'something else' that caused him guilt.  
  
Catherine arched her eyebrows at Grissom, and smirked at Nick, glad not to be him.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Hmm. Good." Grissom tried not to sound too interested.  
  
Nick shuffled his feet uneasily.  
  
"We, uh, Catherine, Sara and me, went to see Warrick DJ tonight before shift. Sara took a cab, so I just called to make sure she got in ok." Nick could barely look him in the eyes. Catherine watched the two men with a hint of amusement.  
  
"You just called her?" Suddenly it occurred to Grissom that they were halfway through the shift.  
  
"Yeah?" Nick took a seat behind the desk as if for protection from a bully.  
  
"Gil, for pete's sake!" Catherine groaned. "Sara's a big girl. We left her at the club. She had a great time, and came home just before they closed up shop. Happy now?"  
  
Grissom narrowed his eyes at her. She was right. He was acting foolish. Still, he couldn't imagine Sara staying at a club alone for so long.  
  
"Was she drinking?" Grissom couldn't let it rest.  
  
"Grissom, why don't you just call her?" Catherine patted his shoulder as she left the room.  
  
Nick hid his head in an Autobahn Society magazine. Grissom looked down at his shoes, and headed back for his office. This was ridiculous. He would call Sara before the next shift. He had let this tension between them go on long enough. 


	5. Green eyes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. None of this is mine. This font? Not mine. Please don't sue me, k?  
  
A/N: Spoilers? Yup! Mostly from Season 4's "Butterflied."  
  
CH.5:  
  
"Tony's Florist. How can I help you?" The overly cheery voice sang across the lines.  
  
"I'd like to send a dozen red roses." Lurie smiled. Old school charm was still the best method, he wagered. "Please have them sent to a Miss Sara Sidle at the Las Vegas Crime Labs." Vincent Lurie was absolutely gleeful at the thought of his nemesis hearing of his object of desire being wooed by another. He couldn't, but Vincent Lurie certainly could. Why not rub it in? There was no need for him to know that Lurie was the sender. He couldn't resist this little stab at the man who thought he was so smart. For all the investigator's gadgets, Lurie was a free man. More now than ever before.  
  
====  
  
Grissom adjusted his glasses as he sat in his office looking over the files of the Coombs brothers Rape case. It had been a harrowing, yet fascinating case. He wondered how Sara was taking it. If he knew her, she was probably still blaming herself on some level for the death of Linley Parker. Catherine was still stinging from it as well. He sighed deeply. There was no way they could have seen that one coming. Still, for once the evidence worked against him. Gil Grissom found that very unsettling. He looked up at his clock. It was already noontime, and he'd yet to see the outside of the building. Placing the files safely back in their folder, he gathered his keys and coat, and headed down the halls.  
  
"Mr. Grisoom?" Tammy from days came up to him with a large vase of flowers. "Uh, these are for Sara. I was just wondering where to put them."  
  
Grissom eyed the flowers curiously.  
  
"Here. Thanks." He took the flowers from her, and headed towards the exit. The card was poking him in the chest as he walked. It almost begged him to open it. His curiosity was killing him, but he tried to remain cool about it. He respected Sara's privacy. Still, the envelope wasn't sealed.  
  
Grissom waited until he was in the sanctity of his car before slipping the card carefully from its sheath.  
  
'Dear Sara,  
  
Thank you for a lovely evening of conversation with a beautiful new acquaintance.  
  
Yours,  
Vincent'  
  
Grissom felt a cold sweat forming on his brow. He slipped the card back into place, and headed towards Sara's apartment. Who was Vincent? Whoever he was, Gil Grissom did not like him one bit. An evening of conversation? Since when did Sara converse for hours with strangers? Strangers of the male persuasion who sent roses? Grissom mentally kicked himself. He was acting jealous when he had no right to. Sara was a grown woman. She didn't belong to him. He had no claim to her. . .still, she was his Sara. The thought that she might not always just be a page away from him sent chills down his back. He drove faster.  
  
Lurie spotted the other Mercedes pulling into Sara's apartment complex as he sipped his iced coffee. He nearly choked when he recognized the driver. His eyes steeled at the site of his red roses in the investigator's front seat. What was he doing delivering them? That hadn't been part of his plan. Still. . .this could still go well for Vincent if the emotionally handicapped man before him put his foot in his mouth for jealousy's sake. Lurie grinned, and took a long sip of his coffee. He felt alive. He was the star of this production. Everyone else was mere puppets for him to direct. Sara was his to direct, and please, and hold. He knew that now. She was his. He pulled out his cell phone, and waited patiently.  
  
Grissom climbed the stairs with the cumbersome flowers slapping him in the face, and poking him in the chest. He stood before her door, and hesitantly knocked. A few moments seemed to pass before he heard her unfastening the latch.  
  
"Grissom?" She eyed the roses, and her heart leapt. She smiled broadly with surprise.  
  
"I, uh, these came for you at the lab. I figured you'd want them here, and wasn't sure when you'd be stopping in." He registered the sorrow on her face at his words, and wasn't sure if it gave him hope or broke his heart.  
  
"Thanks." Her tone was flat as she took the vase, and motioned for Grissom to enter. "You want something to drink?" Sara placed the vase on her counter overlooking her living room, and picked up the small card that was sticking up amongst them.  
  
Grissom studied her face as she read it. His heart sank to his stomach as a broad smile crossed her face. She shook her head, and stuck the note up on her fridge next to what looked like a business card. Grissom, always the curious, read the card carefully. 'Vincent Mathers – Bio-TRCcam Engineers'. Grissom felt almost guilty, but he was merely curious.  
  
"Those are nice." He pointed to the flowers.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded and smiled shyly. Why should she be feeling guilty? If Grissom felt jealous it served him right.  
  
"I, uh, should be going. I hope your time off is nice." Grissom cringed at how poorly that had come out.  
  
As Sara was about to reply, her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sara?" Lurie tried to sound innocent as a babe.  
  
"Vincent! I just got your flowers. They're amazing, but you really didn't have to do that."  
  
"Well, it's the least I could do. I'm glad you got them. I didn't realize it was your day off. When I called to make sure I sent them to the right place they told me you were on vacation."  
  
"Oh, well, my supervisor just dropped them off." Sara was smiling despite everything.  
  
Grissom took this as his cue to leave. He waved, and pointed to the door. She nodded again, and waved back. Grissom could feel a hard lump forming in the back of his throat. He was too late. She was moving on. She was healing, but without him. He wasn't going to be the one to make everything better. Someone else was filling that role. Someone who sent flowers that would wilt and die. Grissom couldn't help the bitterness that filed into his mind. He sighed heavily again as he exited the building into the afternoon sun.  
  
'That's right. Move along.' Lurie thought as he held the phone tight against his cheek.  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I know it's short notice. I hope it's not too forward of me."  
  
"That sounds really nice." Sara sat down on her bed. She looked across her studio apartment at the roses. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had sent her roses. Grissom had sent her a plant, but it was sent as an apology of sorts, not a romantic gesture, or so Sara now thought.  
  
"Where do you want to meet?" Sara asked as she played with the edge of her sheets nervously.  
  
"How about I pick you up around six? Anyplace in town you are particularly fond of?"  
  
Sara was caught off guard. He wanted to come here? Pick her up at her place? Alarms should have been going off, but Sara refused to let her usual over-cautious attitude talk her out of a nice date.  
  
"Six is great. I don't' really have a favorite. Maybe you could surprise me." She cringed at how cheesy that sounded.  
  
"I'm sure I could. I'll see you at six." Lurie almost hung up before Sara stopped him.  
  
"Um, Vincent?" Sara laughed. "Don't you need directions?"  
  
"Directions? Oh! Yes! I do. Let me get a pen." Lurie smacked his forehead. Stupid!  
  
Sara asked where he was coming from, gave him very detailed instructions which he, of course, had no need for, and said goodbye. She flopped back on her bed. She was going to do this. She was going to have a nice, normal go at this relationship. At least until her vacation ended when she'd have to figure out how to explain her crazy work schedule. Aw, well, she'd worry about that when the time came.  
  
Lurie pulled out of Sara's apartment complex, and made his way home to shower and change for their date. 


	6. drawn in

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. None of this is mine. This font? Not mine. Please don't sue me, k?  
  
A/N: Spoilers? Yup! Mostly from Season 4's "Butterflied."  
  
CH.6:  
  
Lurie dressed in a nice pair of khaki Dockers, a button-up shirt, and a dark navy blazer. Casual/nice, as he used to be told by his nurses. He studied himself in the mirror, not altogether displeased with the image. He allowed himself to imagine what Sara would be wearing, and how she would be getting into this outfit possibly at this very moment. He closed his eyes for the briefest of time before thrusting them open. Not yet. He wouldn't allow any of that yet. Sara wasn't some tramp like Debbie that he could quickly bed, and then fall prey to. Sara was different. She would take some time, and coercion. Trust had to be laid down.  
  
"She's not some over-sexed slut!" Lurie growled the words as he adjusted his cuffs. He checked his watch. It was just about time to go. He spotted his doctor's bag tucked neatly to the side of his shoes in the entryway closet, and sighed. He had no desire to take it with him tonight. With Sara there would be no petty competitions to worry about. He grinned as he wiped a bit of dust off of the bag before grabbing his shoes from beside it.  
  
Sara raced around her apartment cleaning, putting away items that might give a less than stellar first impression, and finding her outfit. She used to wear more skirts back in San Francisco on her off hours. Not in Vegas. She had spent an hour digging out the skirt she wanted. The last time she'd worn it had been for the failed undercover operation she'd participated in for the FBI. That seemed like ages ago. Before that night it had been her lucky shirt. Now it was simply her favorite. Luck is damned. She hoped Vincent didn't intend to get 'lucky' tonight. She really liked him, but she hoped he understood she wanted to take things slow. He seemed like he was on the same page though. Sara laughed at herself. This was their first date, and she's already worried about sex! For all she knew he might not even want to keep seeing her. Sara tried to keep her hopes down to earth to avoid the usual slap of disappointment where she and dating was concerned. Somewhere deep in Sara's mind where her cautious common sense lay, she realized she probably should let somebody know she was going out tonight incase something happened, or they got in a wreck. She flipped open her phone, and called Nick.  
  
"Stokes!"  
  
"Hey, Nick. I know you're going to make fun, but I just wanted somebody to know I was going out tonight."  
  
"Bragging, Sara? That's so unlike you." He chuckled.  
  
"For safety reasons, Nicky! I just wanted somebody to know I was going out just in case." She groaned. Maybe she should have called Warrick.  
  
"That's cool. I'll call ya tomorrow to see how it went. Have a good time, Sar. I mean it."  
  
Sara smiled at Nick's sincerity.  
  
"I will. Thanks Nick. Talk to you tomorrow."  
  
She hung up the phone, and touched up her makeup. She glanced in the mirror, hoping not to find anything glaringly bad. As she was popping a breath mint into her mouth, she heard a firm knock on her door, and smiled broadly.  
  
"Hi!" She swung the door open, and took in the sight of him. He looked very nice. She was suddenly very glad she'd chosen the skirt versus dress pants. "Where to?"  
  
Lurie stepped over the threshold into her apartment, taking it all in. He made a mental note of everything he saw. Part of 'The Art of War', his favorite book. Always know your surroundings.  
  
"This is a nice place." He smiled down at her.  
  
She beamed.  
  
"Thanks. It's kind of small, but when I first moved here I hadn't planned on staying."  
  
Sara found herself giving more of her personal details. She didn't usually like to divulge such things, but Vincent drew it out of her. He wanted to know everything about her. It was flattering to her ego, as well as coming across as being sensitive. What Sara didn't realize was that the more Lurie knew, the more power he held over her. The more he knew, the more he could foster her trust in him. Only in him. He knew enough already to know that Sara didn't confide in many people. Outside of work, she didn't seem to have anyone. Perfect. Vincent Lurie didn't like competition.  
  
"You look lovely." Lurie gazed at her approvingly.  
  
"So do you." Sara smiled.  
  
"Ready for dinner?" Lurie held the door open for her as they left the apartment.  
  
Sara almost laughed out loud when she saw that he too drove a Mercedes. Vincent could be Grissom's long lost socially acceptable brother. She wished she could quit comparing the two men. Why did Grissom have to always pop into her head?  
  
Lurie chose a nice restaurant in the Rampart. Sara had heard of it, but had never been there. She refrained from noting that three people had been killed there in the last four years. It didn't seem like proper dinner conversation for a first date. She realized this was the first time since college that she'd dated someone who didn't work in or around law enforcement. They chatted freely as they waited for their order. Lurie was fascinated to learn that Sara was a vegetarian. He would have to make certain that she got plenty of protein. His mind wandered again, and he forced the lurid thoughts from his brain. Control was everything. He must be, and remain in control at all times.  
  
When the food arrived, they ate in relative silence, and Sara was amazed at the fact that it didn't feel awkward. After dinner, they walked along the strip like a coupe of tourists.  
  
"I don't often get to see this side of Vegas from anywhere but behind crime scene tape. This is nice."  
  
"I rarely come uptown myself. I'm not much for crowds." He noted the roving tourists around them. "But it's not so bad tonight." He smiled at her, winning a bright smile in return. How easy it was to win. He sighed at the thought of future pleasures. The evening went so smoothly, he could hardly believe it, right down to the chaste kiss at her doorstep as he dropped her off.  
  
Over the next week, Lurie took Sara too many nice restaurants, clubs, and concerts. He pampered her despite her firm concern that he was spending too much on her. After eight days, he finally asked if she'd like to have dinner at his house. She agreed without hesitation, much to his delight and satisfaction. Debbie had never been in his home. She had always demanded they meet at her home. Sara would be welcomed into his. He spent the entire afternoon cooking an elaborate vegetarian meal. Candles were lit around the dining room, and his bed was fresh, and turned down. Lurie had no doubts. He had laid the foundation firmly. He had left her wanting more with every encounter.  
  
If Sara had been an observer rather than a participant, she would have heeded countless red flags and warning signs by this time. But the human heart is weak, and can be easily played when left neglected for so long. Lurie was a master of the art of war, and Sara was his conquest.  
  
Sara took her time getting ready. She wanted to look perfect for Vincent. She felt her heart racing in her chest. How could she have only met him less than two weeks ago? They had spent nearly every night together. She couldn't believe he wasn't sick of her by now. She'd seen more of Las Vegas in the past week than she had in the previous four years combined. He assured her that if she needed to see a friend, or had other plans he wouldn't mind, but she never had other plans. Sara sighed contentedly as she grabbed her car keys. This was the first time he wasn't picking her up. She hoped she would get the directions right. She grabbed her cell phone, and hit the second speed dial.  
  
"Stokes."  
  
"Hey, Nick. Just checking in." She had grown accustomed to calling Nick before each new date. He didn't mind. It pleased him that she trusted him that way. She was one of his best friends in Vegas.  
  
"This is the night, huh?" He grinned into the phone. "When are we gonna get to meet Prince Charming?"  
  
"Soon. That would be nice. Maybe we could all get together for drinks next week. I'll be back full time at the end of the week you know?" Sara couldn't wait. As much as Vincent had made her time off blissful, she missed her work terribly.  
  
"Well, we've missed you. Have fun. Don't let me hear you were dancing naked on some bar top."  
  
"Haha. Funny. Actually, we're having dinner at his place."  
  
"Whoa. Big move, Sar. Have a nice time."  
  
Sara hummed quietly as she locked her apartment up, and walked to her car. 


	7. lurking

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. None of this is mine. This font? Not mine. Please don't sue me, k?  
  
A/N: Spoilers? Yup! Mostly from Season 4's "Butterflied."  
  
A/N: I realize Sara did in fact, see Grissom's speech at the end of "Butterflied", but I'm going on the notion that he was halfway out the door with his head turned away most of the time during that speech. Hope it doesn't bug folks too much.  
  
CH.7:  
  
Grissom sat behind his desk contemplating whether or not his hitting the 'search' button on the browser constituted an invasion of Sara's privacy. In truth, he knew it did, but he was just looking out for her best interests right? He hit the button on his screen, and sat back. 'No entries found. Revise search.' There was no 'Bio-TRCcam Engineers' listed anywhere he searched. He pulled his phone directory out of the desk, and flipped through the M's. There was no Vincent Mathers listed. Not even a 'V' Mathers. Maybe he was new to town. Grissom checked the date on his phonebook. It was only a few months old. He kneaded the bridge of his nose in frustration. Maybe he'd been at this job too long, but he had a bad feeling about Vincent Mathers, and it wasn't entirely brought on by jealousy.  
  
"Gris?" Catherine knocked on Grissom's office, bringing Gil out of his stupor.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You gonna hand out assignments tonight?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be right in."  
  
Catherine shrugged, and turned to leave. Grissom was moodier than usual the past week.  
  
"Anything I should know about?" She turned back.  
  
"No. Nothing you don't already know." He adjusted his glasses, and stood up to follow her to the conference room. She waited for him to walk with her. Something was definitely bothering him. They had been working the same case. She doubted that was it. It was closed, and uneventful.  
  
"Sara comes back in tonight, doesn't she?" Catherine tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Great. Monosyllable Man is back.  
  
"Good. She should be well rested after all that time off, though, it's not like she's been sitting at home reading journals." Catherine grinned as she saw Grissom seem to stiffen up. This had to be getting to him, even if he'd never admit it. Grissom didn't take the bait.  
  
"We all went for drinks last night before shift. Nonalcoholic of course. Vince seems like a nice enough guy. Why didn't you come along?"  
  
"I wasn't invited." His jaw tritched as he cut her off at the conference room door.  
  
Catherine suddenly felt like she'd stuck her foot in her mouth. She was glad she was still working a case with Nick. A grouchy Grissom was no fun to work a case with. She looked over at Sara who was drinking her coffee, and looking over some files of cases she'd missed while out. Catherine took a seat next to her, and gave her a slight nudge.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I, um, may have mentioned something to Grissom that I wasn't supposed to. I didn't know he wasn't invited last night. Sorry." Catherine looked up to make sure Grissom hadn't heard her.  
  
"I did invite him!" Sara whispered loudly before lowering her voice more. "Same way I did all you guys. I sent him a funny card." Sara knew she mailed it. She'd stuck them on Vincent's mailbox earlier that week. It only takes a few days for inner city mail to go through. Sara frowned. She knew she should have just paged everybody. Sending cards was so friggin' Martha Stewart. Not her thing at all, but Vincent thought it would be a nice idea. Sara started giving herself a mental smackdown as Grissom handed out assignments.  
  
"Sara, you're with me." Grissom's voice behind her brought her back to the moment.  
  
"What've we got?" She stood to join him, aware of the tension in the air.  
  
"A body found floating face down in the Venecian's pool." He handed her the folder, and walked out.  
  
Sara trailed after him.  
  
"Great." She looked towards Catherine who gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"Sorry, Sara."  
  
Sara shook her head, and headed towards Grissom's office to catch up with him.  
  
"Grissom, about last night. I swear I sent you an invitation. I'm sorry if you thought I didn't invite you." She hoped he would understand, and the night's case could go smoothly.  
  
"That's fine." He grabbed his jacket and keys.  
  
The ride to the Venecian was deafeningly silent. Sara swore she could almost hear the valves in her heart opening and closing as the blood swooshed through. They pulled into the lot as Brass made his way towards them.  
  
"Hey, guys. Hotel guest says this guys took a header off his balcony. Apparently, he's some famous idiot from one of those 'Dumbass' shows."  
  
"You mean 'Jackass?'" Grissom looked around at the large crowd held back by the police, and flimsy yellow tape.  
  
"Whatever. Guy's dead either way. His name was, oh yer gonna love this, 'Heywood Jablomee.' He had it legally changed to that a few years back. Real name is Bob Kearney."  
  
Both CSI's smirked. Grissom shook his head. The things people did never ceased to amaze and disgust him.  
  
From the lobby, amidst a horde of crowding guests, Lurie watched Grissom and Sara speaking with the Policeman he recognized from the interrogation room. Grissom stood close to Sara's right side. Too close. Why did she let him stand so close to her? Lurie's hands were in fists, his jaw set, and he looked around for someplace more inconspicuous to stand. The acids churned in his stomach as he saw Sara grinning at something one of the men had said. Sara's phone rang.  
  
"Sidle."  
  
"Sara! I'm glad I caught you." Lurie cheerfully spoke.  
  
"Hey." Sara looked from Brass to Grissom. "I can't really talk right now." She turned away from her colleagues. "I'm at a crime scene."  
  
Brass's eyebrows shot up, as he gave Grissom a questioning look. Grissom sighed.  
  
"Sara, we really need to start processing this scene."  
  
She could hear the impatience in Grissom's voice. She winced.  
  
"I'll call you later." She closed her phone, and rejoined the duo.  
  
"He's all yours." Brass through a thumb towards the swimming pool, and went off to speak with witnesses.  
  
Lurie was fuming. Had he said goodbye? No! She had hung up on him like he was just some common friend. He stood from the safety of the pillar watching the two of them working to retrieve the dead body from the pool.  
  
"Lurie, right?" Brass tapped Lurie's sleeve with his pen.  
  
Lurie spun around in mild shock at having been spotted. He had failed to keep an eye on the policeman.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"What brings you here on this fine day?" Brass's tone dripped with sarcasm. "Kill anymore nurses lately?"  
  
"I believe this qualifies as harassment." Lurie tried to unclench his jaw as he spoke.  
  
Brass noticed Lurie's body language, and looked in the direction he had been focused on.  
  
"There a reason you're so fascinated by Grissom? I'd hope you aren't planning anything stupid, Doc." Brass cast a wry grin on Lurie. He'd have to make sure Grissom was packing next time he saw him, just in case. Brass liked playing it safe when it came to homicidal maniacs.  
  
"Well, alright, Doc. So nice to see you again. Now why don't you go someplace else?" Brass's tone left no doubts. He wasn't playing around.  
  
Lurie nodded his head, and walked off into the crowd. Brass made his way back over to Sara and Grissom.  
  
"Hey, ya got a minute?" Brass grabbed Grissom's arm motioning for him to follow him to the edge of the pavement away from Sara's earshot.  
  
"What's up, Jim?"  
  
"Are you packing?"  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong?"  
  
"I just bumped into Vincent Lurie in the lobby." Brass waited for his words to sink in. "He seemed pretty interested in what you were doing. Might wanna watch your back, Gil."  
  
"We're almost done here, anyhow. Just waiting for David to take the body." Grissom nodded, and went back to his tasks. He watched Sara closing up her case, then looked back towards the lobby's back entrance. He looked again at Sara, then quickly walked back over to Brass.  
  
"Are you sure it was me he was watching?" Grissom motioned back towards Sara.  
  
Brass took a deep breath, and sighed.  
  
"You want me to have somebody keep an eye on her?" Brass spoke quietly.  
  
"She'd hate that."  
  
"Well, it's better to be safe, right?" Brass looked back at Sara who was now aware she was being left out of something. "We'll talk later."  
  
"Thanks, Jim." Grissom turned back to Sara.  
  
"What's up?" She stood, case in hand, ready to head back to the labs.  
  
"Brass just filled me in on some things. Nothing new yet. You ready?" He asked, knowing full well she was.  
  
"Yeah." Sara gave him a funny look. Why hadn't she been included in this little briefing? She hoped Grissom wasn't bearing a grudge over the missed invitation. 


	8. Hyde

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. None of this is mine. This font? Not mine. Please don't sue me, k?  
  
A/N: Spoilers? Yup! Mostly from Season 4's "Butterflied."  
  
CH.8:  
  
Sara accepted the steaming mug of coffee Lurie offered as she sat on his couch.  
  
"Thanks." She set it down to cool off.  
  
"So! What did your friends have to say after our little evening the other night?" Lurie was eager to hear their responses; never one to enjoy being left out of the loop.  
  
"They had a good time. Maybe we can try time. Grissom didn't get the card I sent him. I think he thought I left him out on purpose."  
  
"Hmmm. Well, maybe next time we can have it closer to your work so he'll feel more comfortable going. I'm sure he just didn't want to away from the office too long." Lurie sipped his own coffee, savoring the flavor of the hot liquid as it passed over his tongue. As he saw Sara was about to speak on what he guessed was Grissom's defense, he spoke first. "Did - Catherine was it? - have a nice time? She seemed to have plenty of stories to tell."  
  
"Yeah. She seemed to. She said you seemed like a nice guy. Fooled her." Sara chuckled until she noticed the look on Lurie's face.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Vincent. She thinks you're great." She reached down for her mug, to have something to hold onto.  
  
"Well, I thought she was very nice as well. You'll have to tell her I said to tell that daughter of hers hello. Your friend Nick seemed to know a lot about you and me. Do you two talk often?" His grip tightened on his mug as he spoke, but his voice remained calm.  
  
"Oh, Nick's a great guy. It's like having an obnoxious brother around most of the time." Sara smiled at the thought. Why was Vincent so interested in what the others thought about him? It seemed more self-conscious than interested. "Warrick said he liked you because you made me smile." She was happy that this comment seemed to get a positive response from Vincent at least.  
  
"Well, that's a good thing because I hope to make you smile for a long time to come." Lurie took another sip from his coffee before setting it down.  
  
Sara was a bit stunned by the comment. She wasn't sure if it made her happy, or nervous, or maybe a bit of both. They'd only known each other for two weeks. She liked him, but she didn't love him. Not yet. Maybe in time, if things went really well, she would grow to love him, but she honestly didn't feel it yet.  
  
Lurie stood, and took her half empty mug without first inquiring if she was done. He sat down close beside her on the couch. He leaned in, and kissed her hard, and somewhat awkwardly. Sara didn't expect the sudden move, and didn't respond right away. Lurie ignored this fact, and pressed on. Sara laughed nervously, and pulled away.  
  
"Somebody's eager tonight." She grinned uncomfortably. She was tired, and they had only gone to bed the one time after he practically got her drunk first. "I've got to go get some sleep, Vincent. I'm sorry." Sara stood, ready to leave.  
  
"No, no. That's perfectly alright. I totally understand." He stood as well, and walked her to the door.  
  
As she was stepping out into the sunlight, he stopped her to hand her a small envelope.  
  
"Here. I want you to have this. For anytime you need to unwind, and forget about work." He gave her another quick kiss. He smiled broadly as she nodded her thanks, and made a hasty exit to her car.  
  
Once safely in her car, she examined the envelope. It had the outline of a key on it. She opened it, dropping the shiny silver key in her palm.  
  
'He gave me a key to his place? After two freaking weeks?' She groaned as she started her car. As much as she wanted this to work, as much as she wanted a nice relationship outside of work, this was borderline creepy. She thought about it as she drove home. His comments about her friends, and his need to know what they'd said when he wasn't around. It wasn't borderline. It WAS creepy. She sighed. It just figures. The first seemingly nice guy away from the job to show interest in her, and he's needy. She wasn't sure she could deal with needy, and the house key put him in the pushy category as well. Two strikes against him. Sara decided she'd try to look beyond it. She'd discuss it rationally with him, and explain her side. That was only fair. Maybe she was overreacting.  
  
Sara looked in her rearview mirror, and saw that a silver crown Victoria had been following her since she left Vincent's house. No matter where she turned, they silver car followed. Finally, she pulled into police headquarters. If this guy wanted to tail her, let him deal with the cops. As Sara parked, she was relieved, and also ticked to see Brass immerge from the vehicle.  
  
"Brass? What's the deal? Why were you following me? This better be because of a case."  
  
"It is, and it isn't. You wanna follow me into my office? I have some stuff I think you gotta see." Brass frowned.  
  
Sara didn't like the sound of this one bit.  
  
"What is it? Is someone hurt?" She immediately thought of Grissom.  
  
"No! Nothing like that. Please?" He gave her a pleading look.  
  
"OK." She gave him a 'this-better-be-good' look, and followed him into the building and down the hall to his office. She still felt a bit uncomfortable being there after her last encounter with her friends in blue with their trusty breathalyzer.  
  
"Have a seat. You want any coffee?"  
  
She shook her head as she took the seat in front of his desk. Brass grabbed the file that had been on his desk, and handed it to her. She read the sticker on the tab. 'Debbie Marlin Case.' She was confused.  
  
"What's this about?" She opened the file, and saw the various crime scene photos, and close ups of Debbie's wounds. She cringed upon looking at the close up of the face.  
  
"What's this about?" Sara demanded once more.  
  
"Keep reading." He hated doing this to her, but when he saw her pull up to Vincent Lurie's home, and enter it, he had been horrified. When she finally left, and he witnessed Lurie kiss Sara then hand her an envelope. . .well if a talking pig flew down and sat on his car he would've been less shocked.  
  
Sara stopped cold when she flipped past the autopsy photos. There was Vincent on a police card, front and side view. The side view sent chills down her spine. She read the name, 'Dr. Vincent Lurie.' Three strikes, yer out! She dropped the folder, and placed her face in her hands. She felt nauseous.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sara, but this guy's a killer. How the hell did you end up at his place?"  
  
He didn't get his answer. Sara bolted down the hall to the restroom, and threw up. Her body was racked with convulsions. She sat down on the cold floor of the closed stall. He had known she worked in the crime labs. He knew what she did for a living. She now understood how Grissom's card alone had not been received. She felt her stomach lurch once more. She needed water. She splashed cold water on her face, and washed out her mouth. She wanted to wash off his scent. She suddenly felt filthy beyond compare. How could she have been so stupid? She was furious. If Brass knew, then Grissom was sure to find out as well. Sooner or later, the whole crew would learn that she had been dating a homicidal killer. She felt sick once more, but her stomach was empty. How could this have happened?  
  
"Sara? You in there?" Brass knocked on the women's restroom door.  
  
"I'll be right out."  
  
Brass pushed open the door, looked around cautiously, and walked over to Sara.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Does Grissom know?" She held the moist towel to her forehead.  
  
"Not yet." Brass looked around at the stalls uncomfortably. "How 'bout we take this back to my office?"  
  
Sara followed him back into the room, and he shut the door.  
  
"You wanna tell me how this happened?"  
  
His tone wasn't stern, but Sara almost wished it had been. She felt like she'd completely betrayed Debbie Marlin, Grissom, and herself. Oh, God, Grissom! What would he think of her?  
  
"I didn't know. OBVIOUSLY, I didn't have a clue! I would've never. . .Why did this happen?" She shook her head sorrowfully, and Brass could tell she was on the verge of tears. Who wouldn't be?  
  
"Sara, where'd you first meet him?"  
  
"The grocery store." Suddenly, with sickening clarity, she understood the look he had given her. It must've been like seeing a ghost for him. "He acted like he knew me. Then when Nick, Catherine and I went to see Warrick DJ at the 'Neon Lites', he sent over a drink, and we just started talking." She looked up at him, hoping to see anything but the disgust she felt for herself. Thankfully, he only seemed concerned.  
  
"It's not your fault, Sara. He played you. Bad. I'm sorry I had to be the one to break it to you, but I'm not sorry I followed you today. I told Grissom I'd keep an eye on you."  
  
Sara's head shot up.  
  
"I thought you said he didn't know?"  
  
"He doesn't know about you and Lurie. Last night at the Venecian, I caught Lurie spying on you two from the lobby's patio entrance. I told Gil 'cause I figured might be planning on getting him back for accusing him."  
  
Sara shook her head again, and took a deep breath. This could not be happening. He had played her. He had played them all.  
  
"That phone call I got?" She looked up, and Brass shook his head in understanding.  
  
"Yeah, he probably thought you were getting too cozy with Grissom. I know it's gonna be rough, but ya gotta tell Gris." Brass felt sympathy for Sara. He didn't envy her or Grissom right now. If he found out the woman he loved had been seeing a nutjob, he'd probably loose it. Lucky for her, Grissom was the more sedate kind. He'd probably just rearrange his cockroach collection. Brass came around the desk, and placed a hand on Sara's shoulder.  
  
"C'mon. I'm gonna drive you back to the labs. You want to fill out a restraining order first? I don't really think it's a good idea for you to go home right now either. I'm sure he knows where you live."  
  
Sara agreed. He knew where she lived. He had been in her apartment. He had been in. . .Sara held back the tears of frustration and anger. She knew Brass was going to have to do some fancy paper shuffling to get her a restraining order when Lurie hadn't hurt or threatened her yet. 


	9. The Truth

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. None of this is mine. This font? Not mine. Please don't sue me, k?  
  
A/N: Spoilers? Yup! Mostly from Season 4's "Butterflied."  
  
CH.9:  
  
"Grissom." Grissom answered his desk phone.  
  
"Hey, Gil. Sara's here at the station. Before you bust something, she's fine. She's at the front desk filling out a restraining order."  
  
"Did he try anything?" Grissom leaned over his desk for leverage.  
  
"Not exactly. I'm bringing her back to the labs. She's gonna need someplace to stay for a while. She agreed. Lurie knows where she lives."  
  
Grissom felt relief that Sara was safe at the station. Brass always came through.  
  
"Thanks, Jim."  
  
"Ah, before you hang up. . .I wanna give you a heads up so you don't say something stupid. No offense."  
  
"Ok." Grissom straightened.  
  
"I tailed her after she left work today just like I said I would. She didn't go home after work." Brass tried to think of the best way to say it, but no way was going to make it better. "I followed her to Lurie's place. She went in, and about an hour later, she left."  
  
Grissom didn't respond. Just as Brass was about to try to sooth things over, Grissom spoke up.  
  
"Vincent Mathers!" Grissom rubbed his brow. "Sara's been seeing this guy?" He was incredulous. He wasn't sure if he was furious, or relieved.  
  
"She had no idea, Gil. Go easy on her. She's not taking this well. Who can blame her? He had your whole crew fooled."  
  
That fact wasn't lost on Grissom. The rest of the team had shared a table and drinks with this man. They too would feel betrayed.  
  
"Meet me in my office." Grissom hung up the phone.  
  
He could feel his pulse speeding up, and his temple throbbing. He took deep breaths, and tried to calm down.  
  
"Damnit!" Grissom spat out the word louder than he had intended. Thankful that no one was near enough to notice. He shut his door, and waited.  
  
Jim Brass walked out of his office, and around the corner to the front desks. He spotted Sara through the glass divider. She was pacing the waiting room.  
  
"Ready?" Brass waved her over. "Did they get you all squared away?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Let's get over to the labs. Grissom's expecting us." He noted how her shoulders slumped upon hearing his words. "It's gonna be ok. I promise."  
  
"Thanks." Sara was unconvinced. She pulled Lurie's key from her pocket, and held it up.  
  
"That what was in the envelope?" Brass winced.  
  
"I was so stupid. This is such a mess." It was all she had the energy left to say. The truth was unfathomable to her still.  
  
"C'mon, Sara. Let's just get to the labs. We'll deal with this another time, ok?"  
  
A/N: I know this is short, but I'm working on the last few chapters, and I have to 1.-sleep and 2. – be out of town for a long weekend. Expect the rest Monday! Thanks for all the reviews! 


	10. Seen

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. None of this is mine. This font? Not mine. Please don't sue me, k?  
  
A/N: Spoilers? Yup! Mostly from Season 4's "Butterflied." A/N: I know I said it would be Monday when I updated. . .I lied! The final chapter(#12) with be Monday.  
  
CH.10:  
  
Brass ushered Sara quickly through the halls of the labs. Luckily, it wasn't at all uncommon to see Sara Sidle there at all hours. She took deep breaths as Grissom's closed door came into view. Brass knocked once before opening the door. Grissom's blinds were drawn, and only his small desk lamp illuminated the room. Brass flipped on the light switch at the door before taking a seat beside Sara in front of the desk.  
  
Silence hovered over the trio for an unbearable few moments before Brass finally spoke.  
  
"You want me to leave you two alone to talk?"  
  
"That's not necessary." Grissom looked up, gazing at Sara for the first time since she and Brass had entered the room. She looked worn down. He took a deep breath, and blew it out loudly.  
  
"Sara, Jim tells me you filed for a restraining order. Have you found a place to stay yet?" He got right down to business. No need letting the tension build any longer.  
  
"Not yet." She looked up at Grissom's face. He was unreadable.  
  
Grissom wasn't sure what the best course of action would be. If she stayed with a member of their team, Lurie could easily find her, and it would put them both at risk. If they put her up in some hotel, there would have to be a guard. There was no easy solution. He contemplated asking her to go home to California for a short time, but Lurie could easily track her there. Lurie was a sick-minded bastard, but he seemed to prefer a close approach to his killings. He was methodical. Grissom couldn't keep the dreaded images of the Marlin case from flashing through his mind. For a split second, very unethical plans began to form in his head. Plans that would mean the permanent disappearance of one Vincent Lurie. Grissom shook his head. He wasn't the bad guy.  
  
"Sara doesn't leave our site." He spoke to Jim firmly. He wouldn't risk loosing her to this madman.  
  
Sara furrowed her brow. What? So she had to live under constant surveillance?  
  
"Grissom, I don't need to be babysat. I can just stay at a hotel on the strip. Those casinos have some of the best security in the world. I don't think he'd. . ." She was about to say she didn't think Vincent would try anything, but he wasn't the man she thought he was. He was a monster; the worst kind. He walked in man's skin, lived in man's world, but the handsome exterior was not who he was. Sara had never misread anyone so completely before, and it shook her to the core.  
  
"And yet we investigate homicides there regularly." He glanced from Brass to Sara. "This guy is going to come after you. He's had his eye on you since the day he first spotted you. Sara, you are his redemption, and he won't just give that up." Grissom stood.  
  
"Easy, Gil. So this Lurie's not going to quit till he gets what he wants, right? Well," he held up the key that Sara had given him before, "Let's go give it to him."  
  
"We can't do that!" Sara shot up out of her chair, outraged. "We can't just go over there, and beat the hell out of the guy."  
  
"Sara?" Grissom narrowed his eyes at her. Did she still have feelings for this creep?  
  
"No. I'd be the first in line to take a swing, but this won't work." She assured Grissom, seeing the look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, well, while that's all very tempting, it's not what I had in mind." Brass smirked.  
  
"Ok. What's your plan?" Grissom sat back down, ready to listen.  
  
"Sara, you told me he said you could come over any time right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I really don't feel too comfortable going back there alone. You can't seriously mean for me to go back in there?"  
  
Grissom was vehemently against this scenario as well.  
  
"Not alone, no. I figure the doc has to go out sometimes. Otherwise he can't do any quality stalking. I'm gonna post one of my boys near his place. When he leaves, we come up a back road, enter his house, and have a little looksee. He gave you a key, and permission. No need for any pesky warrants." Brass knew he would be bending several laws almost to their breaking point, but he had two of the nation's top CSI's lives at stake.  
  
"What are we hoping to find?" Grissom seemed to like this idea. "He's probably long since destroyed any viable evidence from the Marlin case."  
  
"Maybe, but maybe there's some evidence of his stalking Sara, and with the three of us armed and on alert, I figure we should be pretty safe."  
  
"What if he comes home while we're there?" Sara still wasn't sold on this idea. She wanted nothing to do with Lurie. She wasn't too fond of the idea of returning there with Grissom in tow as well. "If he attacks us in his own home he can claim self defense." Sara was felling beat. She still ached from her recent episode in the women's restroom, and her head was throbbing from nervous tension.  
  
"The word of three respectable LVPD personelle versus some wackjob's? I'm not feelin' too threatened." Brass had already decided that if it came down to them or Lurie, he wouldn't have a problem pulling the trigger.  
  
Grissom and Sara, however, were tackling different scenarios in their heads. Each one looking up at the other occasionally. Brass watched the exchange somewhat amused. He could just see the hamsters running the wheels in their heads.  
  
"You two done with your mind meld yet?" Brass chuckled despite himself.  
  
Grissom gave him a stern glare.  
  
"If we do this," Sara began, "we do it fast, and we get out of there."  
  
Brass nodded.  
  
"We'll each take a room. I'll have my guy stay on the street to keep an eye out for his car." Brass pulled his phone from his pocket and stood to leave.  
  
"Ok. Make the call, Jim. We'll wait to hear from you. Meanwhile, Sara and I need to speak with the others."  
  
Sara dreaded that. She leaned back in her chair, and wrapped her arms around herself. It was still hours before shift. The others were probably still in bed. She wondered what Nick would say. She watched as Grissom paged, and called the rest of the team. Grissom closed his phone, replacing it in his jacket. He looked up at Sara. There eyes met, and he could see she was battling with her circumstances.  
  
"Have you had anything to eat?" He looked at her with concern. The urge to go to her was great, but inappropriate, he reasoned. He kept himself in check.  
  
"Not really hungry." The thought of food at that moment repulsed her, but it was nice of him to offer.  
  
"Coffee?" Grissom asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure." Sara rose, and made her way to the break room.  
  
Grissom followed close behind. Her posture was guarded. Her shoulders slumped slightly forward. Grissom couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had to keep assuring himself that she was safe, and right nearby. As Grissom started to prepare a fresh pot, his phone rang.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"What's the emergency, Gil?" Catherine yawned into her phone.  
  
"We need to gather the whole team here. There's been a development in the Debbie Marlin case." Grissom looked at Sara as he spoke. She flinched upon hearing his words. The mere thought that she was the development sickened her.  
  
"New evidence?" Catherine was suddenly very much awake.  
  
"New developments. Vincent Mathers. He IS Vincent Lurie."  
  
"I'll be right in." Catherine hung up, and shook her head. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Catherine's on her way." Grissom took a seat next to Sara instead of his usual spot on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"What are we going to tell them?" Sara never liked being the center of attention unless it was while delivering evidence that sealed a case.  
  
"The truth. No one is going to think less of you, Sara. You weren't the only one he fooled." Grissom's tone was quiet and sincere, and it made Sara feel even worse. She still felt as if she had betrayed him. She had betrayed herself.  
  
"He didn't just fool me, Grissom." Sara's voice caught in her throat as she spoke. He had to know what she had done, and with whom she had done it.  
  
"What you did, you did under false pretense." Grissom tried to reassure her even as her words stung his heart like citric acid on an open wound. Lurie had filled the emptiness for Sara that Grissom should have been occupying. He grabbed her hand, and held it gently. She looked down at his hand covering hers. She bit down on her lower lip. The tears were so close to falling. As they sat waiting, Grissom's phone rang once again.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Gil, we gotta move now! He just left his place. I'm out here with the engine running. Make it fast!"  
  
Grissom hung up his phone, and gave Sara's hand a squeeze.  
  
"That was Brass. We've got to do this now. You ready?" He didn't let go of her hand at first as the stood.  
  
"Let's go." 


	11. The Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. None of this is mine. This font? Not mine. Please don't sue me, k?  
  
A/N: Spoilers? Yup! Mostly from Season 4's "Butterflied."  
  
CH.11:  
  
They pulled up to the tri-level house, and quickly got out. Sara used her key to open the front door, and stood back as Grissom and Brass walked in. She lay the key down on the entryway stand.  
  
"I'll take the basement. Griss you get the living room. Sara, take the upstairs." Brass hurried through the house to the basement stairs, just where Sara had told him.  
  
Grissom started opening cabinets in the living room. Sara made her way up the stairs towards the bedrooms. She felt her skin crawl at the memory of that shared night. The guest bedroom was unused. She went quickly to Lurie's bedroom. She opened drawers with gloved hands knowing what they found probably wouldn't be admissible in court, but they had to try. As she opened the drawer of his nightstand, Sara's breath caught. There were piles of photos. Photos of her in various places; at work, at her apartment complex, at the ATM. Sara felt sick when she saw the next set of photos. They were obviously stills printed out from a digital video. They showed her and Lurie in bed together. Sara grabbed the photos, and tucked them in her case. A stray tear fell down her cheek. She ignored it, and kept searching.  
  
Downstairs, Grissom searched Lurie's entertainment center. He spotted "The Art of War" displayed prominently on his bookcase. He scowled at the book, and went back to the entryway closet. There was nothing in the floor but some shoes and a small umbrella. He hoped the others were having more luck.  
  
Vincent Lurie dialed Sara's cell phone for the fifth time. No answer. He had even called her work. She wasn't there. He left messages at her home. Where was she? He smirked to himself as he remembered the key. Maybe she had taken him up on his offer after all. He knew he should have waited a few more days to give it to her, but he was so eager to have her to himself. If she wasn't at work why shouldn't she be with him? Lurie sped back towards his home. As he pulled down his street, he spotted the silver crown Victoria with the large spot light mounted over the driver's window. He drove quickly past his house looking straight ahead.  
  
'That traitorous Bitch!" Lurie parked his car a few streets away, grabbed a few things from his bag, and jogged through backyards until he was in his own yard. Through his sliding glass window he could see Grissom going through his shelves. Touching his most personal items. Lurie's blood raged, his jaw tightened, and his fists tore at the air. He made his way around the house to the side door. AS quietly as he could, he entered. He could hear Grissom still shuffling around in the main room. With the stealth of a snake, Lurie made his way closer, his scalpel clutched tightly in his left hand. He was mere feet away now. As he raised his arm for the deadly strike, Grissom turned, catching the blade above his collarbone instead of his neck. Grissom gasped, struggling for his life as he bled.  
  
Sara raced down the stairs, having heard the skirmish. Her eyes went wide in panic as she saw Grissom bleeding, and fighting to reach his weapon as Lurie raised his arm to strike again. Shots rang out. Lurie's body fell to the floor. Grissom huffed, and covered his wound with his hands. He looked up at Sara, a smoking gun now in her hands. She ran to his side.  
  
"Grissom? Gris!" She stripped her jacket off, and held it to the wound.  
  
Brass raced up the stairs upon hearing the gunshot.  
  
"Damnit!" He reached for his radio. "I need an ambulance. . ." He knelt down beside them, checking Lurie for signs of life. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"I shot him." Sara's eyes brimmed with tears, as she held the garment tightly to Grissom's wound.  
  
Grissom was dazed, and in pain. He reached up for Sara. She was safe. Lurie was dead. He held onto her arm. She looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I've got you, Gris. You're gonna be ok, alright?" She spoke as much to reassure herself as to comfort Grissom. Brass stood back, watching for the medics to arrive. 


	12. What the Bard said

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. None of this is mine. This font? Not mine. Please don't sue me, k?  
  
A/N: Spoilers? Yup! Mostly from Season 4's "Butterflied."  
  
CH.12:  
  
Brass and Sara sat in the hospital waiting room, awaiting news on Grissom. Sara stared down at the floor. This whole day had been a nightmare. She felt almost overwhelmed by the mixture of emotions. On the one hand, she had done the only thing possible to save Grissom. On the other hand, Grissom wouldn't have been in that situation if not for her. Trumping all was the fact that she had taken a life. A man who had recently been breathing, feeling, walking around was now dead. It didn't matter that the man was as twisted as they come. She had taken a life.  
  
"Sara?" Brass could see Sara was beating herself up. "You had to shoot him. You know that right? It was a righteous shooting. No one's gonna deny that."  
  
Sara looked over at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and tired. She looked and felt like hell. Before Brass could say any more, a doctor approached them.  
  
"Are you two here with Gil Grissom?"  
  
"Yeah. That's us." Brass spoke up eagerly.  
  
"He's doing fine now. He said to make sure you knew that." The doctor looked at Sara knowingly. "He's heavily sedated right now, but he's been asking for 'Sara'?"  
  
Sara looked up upon hearing this. Grissom would be fine. . . Wait. He was asking for her?  
  
"He was asking for me?" Sara stood.  
  
"Are you family?" The doctor enquired, checking his notes.  
  
"No." Sara said with a hint of sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can only let family in when he's moved."  
  
"Well, I'm his favorite cousin, and she's with me. Any problems?" Brass stood in front of the doctor glaring at him.  
  
"No. None, Sir. It'll be about half an hour before he's moved up to his room. I'll have someone come get you when he can have visitors." The doctor left quickly, glad to be away from the menacing, badge-wearing 'cousin.'  
  
Sara looked over at Brass. He shrugged. It was the best he could think of, and it worked.  
  
"Sit tight. He's fine. You want some coffee? I'm getting some anyway?" Brass offered.  
  
Sara shook her head, and watched as he went in search of the vending machines. She pulled her cell phone out, and walked outside to call the rest of the team. By now, news would have gotten back to the labs about the attack, and subsequent shooting.  
  
"Stokes."  
  
"Hey, Nick."  
  
"Sara! Man! Are you ok? Who got shot? We're diein' here."  
  
"I shot Vincent. He's dead." Sara took a deep breath after the words left her mouth. The admission didn't relieve any of the fear and guilt she harbored. "He stabbed Grissom, and was about to stab him again, so I shot him." Sara leaned against one of the large, concrete pillars outside the ER.  
  
"Is he ok? Are you ok?"  
  
"He's going to be fine."  
  
"And you?" He knew she was hedging. "How are you holding up? You want somebody to come over and wait with you?"  
  
Sara could here Warrick and Catherine asking Nick what happened in the background.  
  
"Gimme that. . .Sara?" Catherine's voice was full of concern. "How is he? And how are you doing? Nick just told us you shot the rat bastard. Is Brass there with you?"  
  
"Grissom's going to be fine. They'll probably have him out in a day or two. I'm fine. Brass just went to get some coffee." Sara yawned. She'd been up for three days straight, and with everything else going on she was beat.  
  
"Well, tell Brass to give me a call. Dayshift has been demanding the case." The resentment in Catherine's voice was evident. "Ecklie's gonna be asking for any evidence you guys may have collected at the crime scene."  
  
Sara was silent for a moment too long.  
  
"Sara? Did you find anything?"  
  
Sara weighed her options. The photos showed that Lurie had been stalking her, and that he had videoed her without her knowledge. They also showed her in bed with the man she'd just murdered. She sunk down the pillar to the ground, and banged her head against it in frustration.  
  
"Sara? You ok?" Catherine's voice was barely heard from her cell phone in her hand.  
  
"I found pictures. They're in my case."  
  
Catherine's eyes widened at this. She cringed at the idea of one of the dayshift guys ogling over any explicit photos of one of their team. They let nightshift run Nick's stalker case because it stemmed from a case they were already working. How is this any different?  
  
"Sara, the Marlin case was our team's case. I'll talk to the sheriff. This case should be ours too. I'll try to convince him. Meantime, I'll come get your case. The sooner we log any evidence you found the better. I won't let it out of my sight."  
  
"Thanks." Sara hung up, and walked back inside.  
  
"There you are. Ya had me worried." Brass greeted her at the rows of seats in the waiting room.  
  
"Here. I know you said you didn't want any, but humor me." Brass handed Sara a paper cup of coffee.  
  
"Catherine's on her way over to collect any evidence we found at the crime scene. She said Ecklie's trying to get assigned to the case."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet he is. Tough. Nightshift has the Lurie case. It's tied to the Marlin case. I'll speak with the sheriff myself." Brass knew the sheriff wouldn't hesitate to listen if he thought there was risk of a scandal getting out to the press.  
  
"Thanks." Sara drank her coffee, and tossed the cup in the nearest can.  
  
After a few more tense moment, a nurse finally came for them. They followed him up to Grissom's room. Brass walked into the sterile, white room first, taking in the view. Grissom was very pale, but he didn't look too bad. The bandages on his collarbone stuck out through his flimsy hospital gown.  
  
"Hey, Gil. How ya feelin'?"  
  
Grissom was on pain medicine, but still fairly alert.  
  
"Better. It's not as bad as it looks." He smirked, and looked past Brass at Sara. "How are you? He didn't hurt you did he?" His eyes were full of concern.  
  
Sara was just so relieved to see him talking, and feeling better. The last time she'd seen him, he was covered in blood and stunned.  
  
"I'm fine." She shook the images from her mind, and walked cautiously to the side of his bed. "Are you in any pain?" She looked at the bandages, and swallowed hard.  
  
"Not really."  
  
He reached out for her hand clumsily, not yet having the full range of motion. Sara grasped his hand in hers.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Gris." She coughed to cover the catch in her voice, and blinked back tears.  
  
"Honey, this wasn't your fault. No matter what, remember that ok?" He looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Ah, yeah, well feel better, Gil. I gotta scoot. Got. . .stuff to do." Brass backed out of the room to give the two CSI's their privacy.  
  
Sara ran her hand over Grissom's cheek. She could've lost him.  
  
"Sara?" Grissom's other hand reach for the hand that had just been against his face. Sara feared she'd gone too far, and pulled her hand back like it had burned.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm always behaving wrong around you." She was loosing the fight against the tears she'd been holding back all evening. A few strays slid down her cheeks to her despair.  
  
"Sara." Grissom pulled her closer. She was leaning next to him, closer than they had been in months. "There's nothing wrong about this." He squeezed her hand, and brought it to his lips.  
  
Sara was stunned and confused, but somewhere in there was joy. The tears rolled freely, as she smiled a bit for him. She pulled away just long enough to drag a chair to the side of his bed. She leaned against him, resting her head carefully by his side. Sara drifted off into the first real sleep she'd had in days as Grissom ran his hands through her dark hair. Grissom fell into sleep with a small smile on his face. The words of Shakespeare echoing through his brain; "Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better." 


End file.
